Take My Heart
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Emily's heart races when she realizes she's been kidnapped and taken so she can provide...motherhood. Her days with the deranged family can only be ended by the one man who broke her heart not weeks before. Which life will she choose to keep?
1. Chapter 1

Emily felt a bright light hit her eyes, her temples throbbing as she exhaled slowly. She began to sat up in her bed when she realized she couldn't move her hands, and he eyes immediately shot down to her waist where her hands were handcuffed. Her frantic eyes traveled quickly below her waist to see her ankles handcuffed together as well, just near the foot of the bed she was lying on.

Her brown eyes traveled the room as she willed her heart to slow down. The room was a bright white, the windowpanes a little darker and bars over the glass. The drapes were a dark red, just as the bedspread underneath her, and the nightie she was dressed it.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and she immediately felt bile rise in her throat. Whoever had kidnapped and handcuffed her had also taken the liberty of dressing her in different clothing…she had dressed herself in flannel pants and a t-shirt the night before.

Her head shot up as the door opened, and she saw a woman in uniform walk into the room, a duster in her hand. "Good morning, miss."

Emily felt her heart race as the woman made no move to get her out of the handcuffs or off of the bed. "Who are you?"

The younger woman turned to Emily and gave her a hesitant smile. "I am Hampton. Don't worry miss, he should be home soon."

Emily bit her lip as she tried and successfully failed to level her upper body against the headboard of the bed. "Who's 'he'?"

"He is the master of the home. Don't worry, he just went out to get the children." She looked back to Emily before heading towards the bedroom door. "The family will be home soon."

Emily opened her mouth just as the door closed, a lock being heard on the other side.

It was maybe fifteen minutes later, the time spent being by herself, her large eyes searching the room in frantic, when the door opened again. Emily felt her eyes widen, if even possible, as two children came running up to her, both blond and at least three to four feet tall. "Morning Miss!"

Emily moved her eyes from the young girl to the older boy by her side. "Who are you two?"

The boy's hard eyes looked to her before wrapping his arm around the younger girl beside him. "I'm Hadley, and this is my sister Eva." He fixed his little sister's jumper before looking back to the brunette on the bed. "Father said he's gonna be up in a minute."

Emily felt her mouth hang open as Hadley told his sister to go downstairs, the slight drawls of their speech making it hard to understand. She watched as the young boy, probably not even ten years of age, go back to the bedroom door, his hand on the handle. "Hadley!"

The young boy turned and looked at her, his brown eyes softening. "Yeah? Can I do somethin' miss?"

"Where's your mother? Where are we?"

Hadley looked down to his overalls and scuffed his boot across the hardwood floor. "My pa' will be here in a minute, miss. I gots to go downstairs before you get yelled at."

Emily gave a loud groan as the door was locked again, the situation giving her the biggest of headaches. She took her cuffed hands and pushed on the left of her, pushing her body up the bed so her back could lay against the headboard, knowing that if she tried to stand from the bed, she'd fall. Just as she felt her lower back go the tiniest bit numb, she watched the door open once again, her eyes hardening as a tall man walked in with a small girl sitting on his hip. "Oh! You're awake."

Emily tried to grit her teeth, but found it hard to keep a serious face with the smiling little blond girl just in front of her. "Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

"Oh Mabel please, no harsh language around the little one."

Emily felt as if the wind was knocked out of her as two sets of brown eyes watched her from the edge of her bed. "Who's Mabel? I t-think you've taken the wrong pe-"

"Trust me, you are Mabel." The man's eyes hardened on her as he sat next to her on the bed, a large grin hanging on his face. "And you will be Mabel for the rest of your days."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's eyes were wide as the man set the young blond girl down next to her on the bed, her bright green eyes sparkling as she sent an innocent smile up to the older brunette. Emily sent her scared gaze to the man as he ran his hand over the child's soft hair, his gaze fixed on her chest. "Say hello to Mable, Bailey."

Bailey looked up to the brunette next to her and gave a small wave. "Hello Miss Mayabell!"

The man shook the young girl's shoulder before sitting down beside her. "We'll help you say that later." He grinned down to the frightened brunette sitting on the bed, and let his finger caress her pale cheek. He chuckled as she tried not to shiver. "Breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?"

When she didn't answer he gave a tug on her handcuffed wrists. "Mable, I asked you a question."

Emily nodded quickly after wincing when she felt her left wrist twist painfully. "Y-Yes, I'm hungry."

The man grinned wickedly, his light yellow teeth coming out to play as he set Bailey on the ground, calling Hampton in to take her back downstairs. Once both girls were gone, he bent down and gathered Emily in his arms, his muscles tight around her so she wouldn't squirm. "And by the way, my name Hastings. But you may call me Nathaniel."

Emily bit her lip as she nodded, her eyes closing as he carried her out of the room and down a flight of steps. When she felt herself being placed down, she let her brown eyes flash open to see all three children around a table in front of her, their hands clasped on the table in front of them. She looked up to Nathaniel beside her and felt her body freeze as he unlocked her handcuffs, before locking her hands on the arms of her wood chair. "Comfortable?"

She nodded numbly as she watched him sit at the other end of the table, his hands clasping in front of him before smiling at the children. "Everyone's already introduced themselves I'm hoping, so lets just get to the prayers."

Emily sat in her chair wide eyed as the entire table closed their eyes and bent their heads. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Hampton's hands landed on her shoulders, the younger woman's lips coming to her ear. "When he looks at you, you must look into his eyes. Try to not talk back to him, do you understand? You don't want to end up like the others."

Emily felt tears flood her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the woman's scared face. "What happened to the others?"

Hampton sighed as she stayed quiet trying not to interrupt the family, squeezing Emily's shoulders reassuringly before pointing out the kitchen window that stood not fifty feet away. "They're remembered in the backyard. And their hearts…"

Emily immediately jumped in her chair and groaned as he wrist twisted, causing four sets of eyes to look her way. Nathaniel's hard eyes looked to hers and gave a defiant grin as he spotted a tear running down her cheek. "Is everything alright darling?"

Emily bit her lip as Hadley hopped out of his chair and came over to her to start cutting her food. "Y-Yes sir. I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Nathaniel looked up from his plate and let his eyes settle on the woman across from him, watching her eyes glisten as Hadley continued to cut up her breakfast for her. "Mable, once Hadley is done with your food, who would you like to feed you?"

Emily bit her lip as she quietly thanked Hadley before he sat back down in his seat. She let her dark eyes float up to the man's and she sucked in a deep breath before talking softly. "I was wondering if it would be alright…that I ate it myself."

The brunette man huffed as he looked the woman up and down as far as he could with the top of the table coming up to the bottom of her breasts. "Mable, you will do as I say. Do you understand me, darling?"

Emily nodded slowly before listening to his question again.

"Who would you like to feed you?"

The brunette gave a quiet sigh as she looked her captor right in the eyes, feeling her strength crumble as his power somehow drained her of her sturdiness. Her bravery.

Her pride.

Emily felt herself straighten her shoulders and hold her chin up high, her eyes intimate as she tried to gain his utmost acceptance, her voice still soft and scared. "I would like you to do it, please."

Nathaniel nodded before wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing from his seat, moving over to her side of the table and pulling up a stool from the counter. He stabbed a piece of cut-up pancake with her silver fork and held it up to her mouth, catching her eyes with his as she slowly took it into her mouth. He wiped a tear away from her pale cheek with his thumb, watching as she bit her lip, her eyes still connected with his. "Would you like anything on your food?"

"No thank you, sir."

He nodded once again before smiling at the brunette before him, palming her cheek, watching as her eyes widen slightly as her teeth kept nibbling on her bottom lip. "Looks like you're gonna do well here, Mable." He leaned closer, putting his lips against her ear and smiling as her shiver shook him slightly. "Are you ready to commit to our family?"

When he got no answer but a shaky breath, he pinched the skin on her collarbone. "Answer me, Mable."

Emily nodded as she let out a shrill cry. "Yes! Yes I'm ready."

Nathaniel smiled wide before pulling back and laying a kiss on her nose. "Good." He turned to the kids and found all of their eyes still glued to their plates. "Everybody ready for today's lessons?"

Hadley, Bailey and Eva all nodded, their eyes quickly looking up to their father.

"Good!" He looked back to Emily and began to unlock her chair cuffs. "Let's get you ready for the day."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily gave a sigh as Nathaniel set her on the bed, the handcuffs no longer on her wrists, but on her ankles. She watched as he walked over to the dresser and took out an outfit, his eyes smiling when he got back in front of her. "Stand up darling."

She nodded quickly before pushing herself off the bed and onto her unsteady feet. She kept her eyes on his as his fingers went to the first button of her nightgown, and her hands immediately went over his. "May I do it, sir?"

Nathaniel let his eyes harden on the woman before nodding his head, his fingers tracing the flesh of her chest before he let her go. He watched as her nimble fingers slowly worked the two buttons that covered her chest, before pulling the nightgown over her head.

Emily shivered as the cool temp hit her naked body, her eyes stinging slightly as she felt Nathaniel's eyes wander over her uncovered skin. She knew she had to gain his confidence and trust. No matter how she did it, she knew it had to be done.

She took the underwear from his hands and hooked the white bra around her chest. When she looked down to the underwear in her hand, her eyebrow lifted when she gave a glance to her ankles. They were still handcuffed together. "Sir?"

Nathaniel took the underwear back from the woman's hands before unclipping a small hook that was held at the crotch.

Emily averted her eyes to the ceiling as the man before her sat her down on the bed, drawing the panties up her legs before clipping them to her.

He gently took hold of her arm before standing her back up and slipping the gown he had gotten from the dresser over her head. The dress was black and formfitting, with blue and white feather looking patterns around the chest and waist. Emily looked up to the man as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Where did you get this?"

Nathaniel looked at the woman with sad eyes before giving her a slow smile, wiping his fingers across her cheek. "It was my wife's. But it looks so much more beautiful on you."

Emily felt her heart begin to beat in her ears as she gave a slight nod, seeing an actual tear fall down his concrete face. She hesitantly let her fingers reach up to his cheek and wipe the tear away, her eyes connecting with his as his hand came up to hold hers. "Thank you."

He gave a nod before taking her face between his hands, his lips placing a kiss to her brow. "If you stay this calm and polite, and just as beautiful, I won't hurt you."

Emily had a shiver go down her back before she put her hands over his, her teeth sinking into her lip as she looked up into his eyes once again. "Please don't hurt me. I can be Mable, I promise. I will do anything you ask, Nathaniel. Just please don't hurt me."

…

Hampton gave a smile when she saw her master carrying the beautiful brunette who was now becoming a part of their big family. As she watched the older man set the brunette down onto the floor, she made her way up to them with a tray of glasses in hand. "Would you like a drink? Sir? Miss?"

Emily quickly shook her head as she watched Nathaniel take a drink into his hand. Her voice was husked as she gave the maid her best smile. "No thank you, Hampton."

Nathaniel shooed the maid before taking Emily's hand in his own, helping her hobble over to the living room where the children sat, their school books already laid out. "Children, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

Emily let her sad eyes wander over the three blonde's who had smiles on their faces. So small and naïve. They didn't know how scary their father could become…


	5. Chapter 5

The cheers were bright and screams loud as the children ran around the enormous backyard they had there at the house. All of the kids were either playing on the swing set or running over to the adults and begging them to join in on the fun.

And surprisingly, Emily was enjoying every moment of it.

She loved watching them run free around the house, their innocence laughed about as they danced and jumped with one another. Emily even blocked out the fact that Nathaniel's arm was tight around her torso, hugging her to his side as they resided in a large chair by the patio doors.

"Are you alright, Mable?"

Emily turned her head and removed the hand from her forehead that she was using as a visor. Her smile was small before she quickly turned back to the children. "Yes. I'm fine, thank you."

The older man nodded, his stubble brushing against Emily's cheek before he brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know, the kids really seem to enjoy your company."

Emily gave a genuine smile but kept her eyes trained on the blond children right in front of her. "Well I enjoy theirs too. The kids are…they just know how to make you smile."

Nathaniel took the younger brunette's chin between his fingers and turned her face to his, her brown eyes softly connecting with his before he laid a kiss to her nose. "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Mable?"

The brunette immediately shook her head, her hands grabbing onto his and bringing them down into her lap. "No! No Nathaniel, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Her dark eyes widened slightly as she leaned in and hesitantly pecked his lips. "I would never do that to you."

Nathaniel's smile hardened before running his hand through the younger woman's ebony hair, his finger tugging slightly. He grinned when she gave a hiss and her head pulled back. "I know that you wouldn't. You want to be a part of this family, don't you? You want to become my wife later on, correct? Be a wonderful mother?"

Emily's chin trembled as she nodded her head, her lips parting to give a strong whimper. "Yes I do."

"Oh I know you do, darling," he cooed, his hand coming out of her black tendrils and cupping her left cheek. "And you'll do everything I say, will you not?"

"I will. I promise, Nathaniel."

His ears perked up at the slight fear threading through her voice, and he let his eyes immediately soften. "There's no reason to be frightened, Mable." He laid a soft kiss against her lips, frowning when she didn't return it. "What can I do to make you comfortable?"

Emily felt her head spin as the older man gave her his softest look, his eyes trailing over facial features as she bit her lip. Her hands tightened on his as she shifted in his lap. "If I agreed to stay chained during the days, can I be free at night? J-Just so my muscles don't cramp and I can stretch. Maybe go to the bathroom on my own." She gave a hopeful smile as she felt his hands grab onto her waist. "Do you think that could happen?"

Nathaniel looked at the brunette and slowly nodded his head, his fingers trailing over the palms of her hands. "Don't look so worried, darling. You can do whatever you feel is needed."

Her eyes widened as she let out a humored smile. "Really?"

"Of course, Mable." He kissed the side of her head as she nodded. "I trust you."

Emily chuckled softly as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight and laying kisses to his neck. "Thank you, Nathaniel. You can trust me, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch let out a breath as he shoved his office phone back into it's receiver. Another angry congressman was calling about their last case that was solved not even two days ago. Just because they didn't get the exact permission to arrest the suspect didn't mean it was illegal.

"Hotch?"

He looked up from his desk to see the blond liaison in his doorway. "Hey JJ. Has Prentiss come in yet?"

JJ shook her head, her blond hair flying over her shoulders. "I was just coming to ask you about that. She hasn't been in all morning."

Hotch nodded slowly before dismissing JJ from his office, his hand immediately reaching for his office phone.

_Hi. You've reached Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry that I'm not available right now, but if you call back later I might feel like answering._

The brunette huffed before dialing again. "Come on Emily, not today…"

…

Her dark eyes hardened as Nathaniel's tongue trailed over the shell of her ear. "Nathaniel, the kids are in here."

The dark haired man shook his head as he pulled her back against his chest. "They don't know what's going on, darling. Everything is fine."

Emily sucked in a breath as his hands made their way up her arms, his lips going to her cheek. "H-Honey, I don't want the kids watching this." Her eyes closed when she felt him freeze behind her. "Why don't we just wait until later, ok?"

Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak, but let his voice stay quiet when he heard a phone ring from upstairs.

Emily's head turned towards the staircase, the ringing familiar to her perked ears. "Nathaniel, that's my phone."

The older man turned her around and tugged her dark hair behind her ears. "Who is it?"

Emily's eyes scrunched. "What do you mean?"

"WHO IS CALLING YOU?"

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as the man before her tightened his grasp on her shoulders. "I'm s-sorry, but I don't know."

Nathaniel's eyes hardened. "What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Nathaniel, I'm not upstairs to check the phone and see who's calling."

The older brunette grabbed Emily by her arms and tugged her against his chest, letting her chained feet drag across the floor as he marched over to the staircase. He smirked at hearing Emily hiss when he chin collided with his collarbone. "Well then we'll just have to go and check, wont we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nathaniel lifted the struggling brunette over his shoulder before heading into the room, his eyes wandering around his surroundings to try and find the ringing phone. He grunted when Emily's head hit into his back, and he quickly threw her onto the bed. "Why are you struggling all of a sudden? Haven't I given you everything you've asked for?"

Emily gave a silent cry as she tried to get her elbows to hold her up on the bed, her feet dangling off the side. "Nathaniel, I'm not trying to struggle. It's not on purpose. I promise you I'm sorry."

"You have to obey me! You know that already. You know the rules!"

Emily looked to the older man as she began to shake her head, sitting straight up on the bed. "Yes Nathaniel, I do know them. That's why I'm not breaking the rules at all." She bit her lip as she looked to the pacing man with innocent eyes. "I would never disobey you."

Nathaniel grunted as he turned to the ivory woman on the bed, his shoulders straightening as the ringing around the room stopped. "Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not lying Nathaniel, I promise."

The older man kept his eyes trained on the brunette who sat just in front of him, her eyes staring innocently into his before that familiar ring entered the air again. "That's your phone?"

Emily nodded as she pointed to the purse on the dresser. "It should be in the center pocket."

Nathaniel took the black purse in his hands before sitting down next to the beautiful woman, his fingers rifling through the pockets. "This is a mess."

Emily grimaced as she saw a tampon stick out of her purse, Nathaniel's amused eyes laying on hers. "Well being a woman, I have almost everything in there that I'll ever need. Including…feminine things. Which, by the way, you were not suppose to see."

His fingers picked out her shiny, black phone and pressed the screen. "What's your password?"

"3-0-9-2."

Once the password was typed in, Nathaniel pressed the green answer button and handed it to Emily. "Remember to act like nothing is wrong."

Emily gave a quick nod before taking the phone in her hand. "Hello?"

"Oh thank God, you answered."

Her dark eyebrows went up into her hairline when that familiar voice entered her ear. "Aaron?"

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm…at my brother's house."

"Emily, you told me your brother was in Europe with your mother."

The brunette gave a silent curse, feeling Nathaniel's hand slowly rub up and down her back. "Well yeah he was, but he's back now. So I came to the house to welcome him back and make sure everything went well with our mother."

"Emily, you know that you need to call the office before you take off of work."

"I didn't plan it very far in advance, Aaron. I'm sorry, ok?"

"I didn't say I was angry at you, Em. You know tha-"

"Don't call me that." Emily's voice was tinged with anger, her face muscles tightening which surprised the man beside her. "You know not to call me 'Em'. You lost the permission to call me that when you embarrassed me in front of my family and friends."

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone. "Are you still mad at me for that?"

"Mad? You think I'm mad? I'm furious! And I will stay furious with you until you learn to grow the fuck up!"

Nathaniel shook his head before laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Shh. Language."

Emily gave a huff as her shoulders slumped, her tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip. "Look Aaron, I have to go. My brother and I are going to lunch."

"Will you be in tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Aaron. I think I still need some time."

"Emily, it's been months."

Emily shook her head against the phone as she felt Nathaniel grasp her arm. "Goodbye Aaron."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily bit her lip as she felt the older man's arms tighten around her small body as he carried her back down the staircase and into the living room after they had spoken up in the master bedroom. Her heart was still racing from the conversation she'd had with her boss only moments ago, and she shook her head slightly before wrapping her arms around her captor's neck.

Nathaniel dropped the brunette onto the couch and immediately sat next to her, taking both of her delicate hands in his as he angled himself to face her way. "Are you ready Mable?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. "Ready for what?"

The older man let out a smile before leaning forward, his nose brushing hers before feeling a shiver rise from her body. "It's almost time for our special moment, Mable." He grinned as he watched the brunette's eyes widen. "I'm going to make it so special for you."

Emily shook her head as she backed away slightly, pulling her hands from her captor's palms. "Nathaniel, I-"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" His hard eyes bored into the woman's before him, grabbing onto her hands once more and tugging them forward. "Enough with the rule breaking, Mable!"

The younger woman let her chin tremble slightly before she let her eyes close, her captor's foul breath inching its way up her nose. "I-I'm sorry, Nathaniel. I didn't mean to."

Nathaniel gave a shake of the head, his fingers tightening around the younger woman's before smiling at the pain that began to etch on her face. "I don't think you are, Mable. If you keep doing it, then you DO mean it!"

"No Nathaniel, I really don-"

"QUIET!"

Emily's mouth immediately snapped shut, her eyes stinging as the older man let go of her hands and took her chin between his fingers, his eyes trailing over every feature of her face and body. She shook her head, her teeth grinding before Nathaniel's thumb roughly wiped a tear from her eye. "I apologize, Nathaniel. I'm sorry."

The older man's face contorted into an evil grin before he pressed his lips to hers, his fingers trailing down the brunette's slender, ivory neck. "I know you are, sweetie. You will apologize every time you go against me, do you understand?"

Emily fought her instinctive nature to yank away from the man and give her point of reason, but she just simply nodded her head. Her teeth bit down into her lip as she heard the voices of the children getting closer and closer. "I understand Nathaniel."

Nathaniel nodded before standing, grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her up to stand at his side. They watched together as the children made their way into the living room from the backyard, and Emily quickly put on a brave face. "Hi you guys. Did you have fun outside with Hampton?"

Hadley gave a nod, his smile bright as he tugged on his little sisters hands. "We played rope!"

Emily smiled softly at the kids before her, their blond hairs tousled from the wind. "Wow, that sounds like so much fun."

Eva jumped beside her brother, her lips curving upward to form the smallest and most darling of smiles. "Hampton even skipp'd with us!"

Nathaniel smiled down to his children, his hand gripping the woman's beside him as Hampton locked up the back doors. "That sounds great, kids." He knelt down in front of the three, his hand letting go of Emily's before he took Bailey into his arms. "Are you all ready for lunch with me and your mother?"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked from the older man to the children, watching as the girls let their faces brighten before their eyes made their way to hers. She sucked her lips into her mouth so she could let out no words or cries, letting Hadley's hard gaze land on her.

He didn't seem at all surprised.

Nathaniel turned back to her, his hand going up to grab onto hers once more. "They're ready. Are you?"

"Miss Mayabell!"

Emily nodded slightly as she let herself hobble over to the kids, her hands going to Bailey's underarms and scooping the little girl up and into her arms. "Let's eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily held the youngest blond child in her lap as they began to eat their meal, her fingers delicately grasping the handles of her fork and knife so she could cut the food into small enough bits for the small girl to eat. She took a piece of the chicken between her fingers and held it up to the young girl's mouth, letting her take a small bite before she put the rest in her mouth. "Good?"

Bailey nodded, snuggling herself into Emily's chest before letting the older woman set another piece of food to her lips.

Nathaniel looked up from his plate and set his eyes on the pair across the table from him. "Mable, you do know that Bailey can feed herself right?"

Emily felt her shoulders stiffen as she let her eyes connect with her captor's only a few feet away. "Yes sir, I do know that." She let herself smile down to the child in her lap, feeling her tiny has fist in the material of her dress. "She just seems a little too tired to do anything by herself right now."

"She's my daughter, Mable."

Emily let her eyes harden on the older man across from her, her arms holding small Bailey tightly against her chest. "Really? Because it sure doesn't seem that way when Hampton and I are the ones doing things for them instead of you, Nathaniel." She felt her heart speed its beats in her chest as his glare hardened on her, and she slowly shook her head. "If you want me to be their mother, then you act like it. Act like you can trust me, sir."

Nathaniel shifted in his seat, nodding to the dark haired woman who held his daughter to her chest. "You sure do know how to argue, Mable." He gave a snort before picking up his water from the table. "Some may say feisty," he watched as the younger woman's eyes fell down to her plate, "but I say courageous."

The younger woman avoided her captor's gaze, standing from her seat before hiking young Bailey onto her hip. She looked to the other children at the table, watching as they pretended to heard nothing that the adults were saying. "Kids, what do you usually do at this time of the day?"

Hadley set his fork down before looking up to his father's newest victim. "It's 'bout two now."

Eva nodded from her place at the table. "Study time, miss."

Emily licked her lip before giving a nod, feeling Baily snuggle her nose into the crook of her slender neck. "Alright, well then you all get your books and then come on outside."

"Outside, miss?"

Emily tried for a smile as she looked to the young girl who sat patiently in her seat. "Well it's pretty nice outside right now, don't you agree?"

Eva smiled from her seat. "Yes!"

"Well I think so too. So why don't you all grab your books and then come on outside to the yard with me? I'll help you with your lessons and when we're done we can have some fun in the sunlight." She watched as Hadley looked at her with his innocent eyes. "Does that sound good with everyone?"

Both blond children were immediately out of their seats and running up the staircase to their bedrooms, and Emily quickly turned her head to the older man who sat at the table. "Is that something that's ok with you?"

Nathaniel stood abruptly from his chair, walking swiftly over to the younger woman. His eyes bore into hers, making sure to stay a safe distance so he wouldn't scare his little girl that was cuddled in Emily's arms. "They do what I say, Mable. Next time you ask before you tell them to do something." He watched as her eyes narrowed on him. "Do you understand me?"

Bailey looked up from the brunette's neck, smiling to her father that stood in front of her. "Papa!"

The older man's fierce eyes looked down to the young blond, softening his gaze when her bright smile shined his way. "Hi baby."

"Awe you gonna come wif Miss Mayabell?"

Nathaniel gave a shake of the head. "No I don't think so, sweetheart. But you and your siblings have fun, ok?"

Emily felt Bailey nod against her neck, her small hands clutching the material of her dress near her chest. She let her eyes float back up to the older man's, nodding her head when she watched his gaze harden. "Will you undo my ankles?"

"Why should I?"

The younger woman let out a humorless laugh. "I'll be running with the kids, studying with the kids, playing with the kids and even possibly chasing the kids. I need to have my legs free to walk correctly, sir."

Nathaniel gave a grunt, bending down and slipping the key from his pants pocket. "I will speak to you about this later."

Emily let her teeth sink into her lip, feeling relief spread throughout her body as the cuffs dropped to the floor after they had freed her ankles. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

"Eva honey, get down off the ledge!"

The blond child gave a sigh before jumping down into her brother's arms, letting him lead her away from the river and over to the woman who had called to her from her spot on the hill. She quietly crawled into the brunette woman's lap and laid her head against her chest. "Sorry Mable."

Emily let out a sigh before rubbing her hand along Eva's back. "Sweetheart, that ledge above the river drops down at least ten feet. I don't want you falling, ok?"

"I said sorry!"

Emily looked down to the young girl in her lap and gave a glare. "Don't you yell at me, Eva. I know you said sorry, and all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. Alright?"

Eva nodded her head against the brunette's chest, looking up to her and wrapping her arms around her father's new 'friend'. "Kay Mable."

The older woman fought the urge to roll her eyes before she kissed the blond on her head, moving her off of her lap and giving her back her notebook. "Just get your homework done, ok? Your father will have my head if you're not ready for tomorrow's lesson."

Hadley tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion as he looked to the woman on the picnic blanket. "I thought he took the heart."

Emily's head whipped around to face the young boy that stood beside her, and she quickly shook her head as she tried for a smile. "What do you mean, Hadley?"

"Well with the red haired lady and the woman with yellow hair never came back from going down into the cellar with Father. And when I saw tiny jars next ta' the bottles in the cellar, Father said that he took their hearts and put em' away for later."

Emily gave an audible gulp before she shook her head once again, beckoning the child over so he sat down next to her and his sisters. Once he was sitting before her, she ran her fingers through his tossled locks. "You know what? I don't think that you should go down to the cellar anymore. Especially not after your father has been down there. Alright?"

"Why, miss?"

The brunette raised an accusing eyebrows as she looked down to the boy, scowling slightly as Bailey cuddled into her side. "Just listen to what you're told. Do you understand me, Hadley?"

Hadley gave a sigh before nodding his head, laying on his stomach and beginning to read from his history text book.

Emily nibbled on her lip, picking Bailey up from her spot on the blanket and setting the young girl into her lap. "Do you want me to read you your book now, sweetie?"

Bailey smiled up to the brunette before giving a nod.

"Alright, which one?"

She snuggled into the older woman's chest before pointing over to a book that lay near her sister.

Emily picked up the book from a small basket that lay beside the blanket that they sat on, and smiled as she read the title. "**Goldie Locks Has Chicken Pocks**. Well this seems like a good one." She flipped open the front cover, letting Bailey's head rest against her breasts as she began to read. "Goldie Locks has chicken pocks; from head to toe were polka dots. 'Where did you get them?' Father said. But Goldie only shook her head."

Eva sat up from her spot, smiling over to the woman who held her sister in her lap. "Can I hear too, miss?"

Emily smiled over to the blond. "Of course." She let her fingers flip to another page as she continued to read. "Mrs. Locks phoned Mama Bear, apologizing for the chair. But Baby Bear did not have spots, for bears cannot get chicken pox. 'Can chickens get them?' Brother yelled, as Henny Penny rang the bell. 'The sky is falling!' Henny squawked. She had no time for chicken pox."

Hadley looked up from his textbook that his father had given him and sat up, sliding over to his younger sister so he could listen to the story that the brunette was reading.

"'Jack, be nimble! Jack, be quick! Come and see! My sister's sick!' But Father told them, 'Not today. When Goldie's better, you can play.' Goldie Locks had chicken pox. They started out as tiny spots; then rosy bumps began to form, and Goldie's temperature was warm. On her tummy were twenty-four. On her back, she found twelve more! All together: thirty-six small pink dots that itched and itched!" Emily ran her fingers through Bailey's short hair, smiling at all the children as she continued on, "'Please don't scratch them,' said her mother. 'Let's connect them!' shouted Brother. 'We might find a teddy bear, or secret message hidden there!'"

"How is everything out here?"

Emily turned her head around and laid her eyes on her captor that stood on the patio not ten feet away. His eyes were surprisingly soft as he looked her way, and Emily slowly gave a nod of the head. "We're just fine. I'm reading to the children."

Nathaniel nodded his head, making his way over to the group as he eyed the brunette woman. "May I listen along?"

The brunette felt a familiar feeling zip from her throat to her chest, feeling that tightening sensation near her heart as she gave the softest of nods. "Of course." She waited for the older man to sit next to her before she looked back to the children. "Should I keep going?"

"Yes!"

"'Leave them be,' agreed Bo Peep, who happened by in search of sheep. 'That's sound advice for chicken pox. It doesn't work for wayward flocks.' 'Goldie Locks has chicken pox, a type of virus,' said the doc. 'Give her sodas, ice cream too; a nice cool bath will see her through.' 'Yum!' said Brother. 'I want some!' The doctor smiled. 'Your time will come...' 'No fair!' cried Brother, with a pout. 'She gets it all, and I'm left out!'"

Eva's eyes lit up. "Ice cream!"

Nathaniel smiled over to his daughter, shaking his head before watching her wide smile deflate. "Not right now, darling." He looked back over to the woman by his side and nodded. "Continue."

Emily nodded. "Little Red came skipping by, her basket full of cake and pie. 'Can Goldie come to Gram's with me? I sure would like the company.' But Goldie Locks had chicken pox; upon her hands she wore her socks! 'Eek-a monster!' Brother teased, 'oozing polka dot disease!' 'An alien from outer space!' her brother laughed and scratched his face. 'I'm SUPER LOCKS. You can't get me! My powers are too strong, you see!'"

Bailey looked up to the woman and grinned. "I strong, too!"

Emily smiled down to the girl in her lap. "Oh I know you are, sweetheart." She kissed the young girl's forehead before looking back to the book in her hands. "'Make him stop!' cried Goldie Locks. 'I can handle chicken pox! But how am I suppose to rest when my brother's such a pest?' Mother warned him, 'That will do!' And then they saw them, then they knew... Her brother's face showed all the signs, in rosy polka dot designs." She closed the book before setting it aside, looking over to the chilren on the blanket. "So? Have any of you had the chicken pox?"

Hadley shook his head, pointing over to his father. "Nu uh. Father got us medicine."

Nathaniel nodded, smiling over to his son. "I got you all your vaccinations, thats right." He looked over to Emily, running his eyes over the tense features she held on her face. "So they've studied, and you've read to them. I think it's time to go upstairs for our talk."

Emily closed her eyes, her heart beginning to race when she felt the older man's eyes harden as they trailed down her neck. It took all the strength she had to give a nod back, and begin to pack up the books. "Yes, I guess it's time."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily bit her lip as she walked up the staircase with Nathaniel at her side, his arm wrapped around her waist so he could help her get up the stairs with her newly freed legs. Her head throbbed as her mind raced with the possibilities of what Nathaniel could and definitely would make her do.

They stopped just in front of the bedroom door, and Emily felt the older man lean closer to her. "Are you ready, my love?"

She could feel his breath hot against her ear before he bent down and laid a kiss just behind her ear. The brunette tried for a nod as she felt the older man's arm wrap tighter around her waist. "Yes."

Nathaniel opened the bedroom door, lightly pushing the brunette woman inside before locking it just behind them. He watched as the younger woman sat herself down on the edge of the bed, her knees softly settled together as she waited for him to make his move on her. "You are allowed to say no to this, Mable. You know that don't you?"

Emily's mind immediately flashed back to the housekeeper and the conversation on how the other women had ended up.

Hearts ripped out of their bodies.

Cold corpses lying beneath the dirt in the backyard just where she and the kids had been playing earlier.

Emily did her best to give a nod to the older man, looking at his figure with doe like eyes while her fingers fiddled in her lap. "I know, sir. But there is no reason to say no now, is there?"

Nathaniel gave a grin as he walked up to the younger woman, bending down so his face was just before hers and their eyes connecting. "No there isn't."

The brunette let her eyes close tight as the older man's lips lay just upon hers, his fingers slowly moving their way up her arms in the softest manner that they knew how. She felt herself let out a whimper when Nathaniel's fingers clamped down around her upper arms, but pushed the pain aside when she noticed he was trying to lay her down on the bed.

She let him push her softly onto her back, pushing her up the bed and gently climbing on top of her, melding his body into hers without a problem.

Nathaniel quickly pulled away from the brunette below him, his breath labored as his legs straddled the younger woman's slender frame on the bed. "You are so beautiful, Mable. So beautiful..."

Emily felt the bile in her throat start to subside as she took a deep breath, tilting her head to the side so the older man could kiss and lick his way down her neck. She let her hands trail over his as he went to the buttons of her dress, her eyes looking up into his as she helped him unbutton the top portion of the material. She watched as his eyes widened at the sight of her chest, and she took his hand in hers, sliding it from the dress fabric and onto the soft skin at the swell of her breasts. "There's no reason to say no."

The older man looked down to the brunette, leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips. "No there isn't."


	12. Chapter 12

Emily's eyes closed as the older man continued to work on the intimate part of her body, just below her hips. They had already been going at it for three hours, and the brunette's body had finally learned to cooperate, not shivering or pulling away when her captor had touched her in a way only a lover would.

She bit her lip, her shaking fingers finding their way to his now sweaty and damp hair, her mind quickly traveling to a familiar face that would help her try and enjoy what Nathaniel was doing to her. Imagining it was another man was the only way to enjoy at least a small percent of it, which she knew Nathaniel wanted.

Her brown eyes immediately popped open when she felt the older man lay a heated kiss right atop her pelvic bone, his teeth nipping at the skin of her stomach... just like her ex fiancée used to do. Disgust rose from within her and her body froze underneath his touch.

Nathaniel looked up from his task, grinning as his fingertips ground themselves into the flesh of the younger woman's thighs. "You like that, Mable?" He ignored the look of shock and repulse on the brunette's face, his eyes going back down to the tender pink lips hidden between the younger woman's legs. "I've watched you, sweetheart. You and that old boy of yours."

Emily's eyes widened, her head ready to explode as her captor uttered his next words, his lips vibrating against her private. "I know what you like."

She did her best to wiggle her way out of the older man's grasp, her legs flailing underneath the heavy body of the older man and her hands pushing at the comforter and mattress as she tried to move her way up the bed.

But nothing worked.

Her breath choked itself in the hollow of her throat. She had not a second to think as the older man forcefully lay his body atop hers, his hand coming up to clamp itself around her slender neck. "Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel's eyes bore down into the brunette's, his hand tightening around her neck as he watched her struggle beneath him. "What was his name? Aaron?"

Emily's eyes watered as she felt her breath running out, her body writhing beneath the older man's as his head ducked down and began licking his way down her abdomen. "Sir please!"

"Oh but Mable, I thought you were enjoying this."

The brunette let out a gasp as he thrust his member roughly into her, her eyes tearing up as his eyes came back into view. With his hand tight around her neck, she was forced to look into his fierce eyes as he moved within her, her body slacking slightly as the air continued to escape her system.

Nathaniel grinned before angling himself above the brunette woman's body, his hand around her slender neck loosening slightly as his thrusts became faster and more erratic. "You enjoying it now, hon?"

Emily's hands went up to grab the one around her throat, crying out as she felt her body giving into the older man, the heat in her belly spreading ever so slowly as her captor continued to ram into her. She took in the tiniest amount of air she could, her eyes widening once she felt him harden and spasm within her. "Sir!"

The older man grinned into the brunette's sweaty neck, Emily's intimate walls clenching around him as she came unwillingly, sending his body straight over the edge. He let out a groan, his body going limp as he spilled into the younger woman's body.

Emily sobbed as Nathaniel rolled off of her, his lips pecking at her neck as she shivered from the now cold air.

"You never answered me, darling." Nathaniel ran his fingers over Emily's pale cheek, watching as she stared up to the ceiling with worried eyes, her lips quivering. "Did you enjoy it?"

The brunette ignored the older man's question, her mind and heart racing as her fingers laid themselves upon her abdomen. "What's the date?"

His eyebrows quirked up. "Excuse me?"

Her eyes became dull, her voice sounding as monotone as robot as her tears continued to fall. "The date, Nathaniel."

"The third."

Emily sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. That's what she was afraid of.

She was ovulating.


	13. Chapter 13

The brunette agent felt her eyes glazing over as the children ran around in front of her, their little feet scurrying around the living room as her rigid body sat against the cushions of the couch. She sat in the black dress that she had been dressed in before, waiting for Hampton to call her and the children for dinner.

Emily gave a slow blink, her mind barely there as Nathaniel's figners trailed through her curly hair. Her fingertips softly tapped against the dress' material that lay on her thighs, her mind blocking out the small kisses that Nathaniel was pressing to her now tanning skin.

"You know, I was thinking earlier."

Emily lifted one of her brows, her tired eyes still glued to the hardwooden floor. "Yeah? What about?"

Nathaniel smiled against the brunette's cheek, one arm around her shoulders and his free hand slowly sliding down her thigh and towards her knee. "About you and I, darling." He turned her head to face him, oblivious to how her eyes never picked themselves up to meet his. "I was thinking about what happened earlier, and I realized that I forgot to pull out."

The younger woman bit her lip, nodding slowly as the older man's words barely registered in her mind. "Yes, I noticed that too."

"Is that why you asked for the date?"

She gave a shaky nod of the head. "Yes sir."

Nathaniel ran his nimble fingers down the brunette woman's cheek, finally getting her eyes to look up into his from the spot they had been glued to. "I was thinking," he smiled, "maybe it wasn't such a bad thing."

Emily heard the words come out of the older man's mouth, but it took her a second to process them. She looked to him with a confused stare, her eyebrows furrowing as she tilted her head with her captor's fingers still cupped at her chin. "I'm sorry?"

Instead of answering, the older man tightened his arm around the brunette's shoulders and turned to his children with a smile on his face. He grabbed one of the younger woman's hands in his own, gripping it just a little too tightly. "Children, come on over."

Once the children were all standing before the pair, tallest to smallest, Emily's eyes immediately widened. "Nathaniel...?"

The older man ignored the brunette at his side, his lips curled into the widest of smiles. "Children, Mable and I have something to tell you."

Emily shook her head, her eyes shooting towards the man that was practically squeezing the life out of her. "Nathaniel!"

"You're going to have a new baby brother or sister!"

Bailey's eyes immediately lit up, looking from her father to the frightened woman at his side. "Really?"

Nathaniel smiled down to his children, squeezing the shivering woman at his side. "Really." He turned his head to look to the younger woman in his arms, patting her cheek just a bit too hard as he grinned at the fear in her eyes. "Mable will be with us forever."


	14. Chapter 14

Hotch's eyes stared straight ahead as he passed through the intersection, his hands tight against the wheel. The images of his ex-fiancè floating around in his mind almost made him drive this route on autopilot; not noticing the cars around him honking as he made his way through red lights and stop signs. The only thing he needed to worry about was getting to the brunette's house and finding out what was wrong.

He skidded to a stop just before the agent's new house, jumping out of the car and making his way up the beautiful front walkway that his ex had created. His hand knocked hard on the wooden front door, his eyes trying to look past the curtain in the front window and into the darkened house. "Emily? Are you in there?" A moment of silence had the FBI agent knocking on the door once more.

"Excuse me?"

Hotch turned to the sound of an older woman's voice to see his subordinate's neighbor standing at the fence that broke their yards apart. "My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner, ma'am. I work with your neighbor."

The older woman gave a nod. "Well Emily isn't home. She left with an older gentleman this morning."

Hotch gave a small nod in return. "She said she was with her brother."

The neighbor's eyes immediately squinted, her head shaking. "Oh this man wasn't her brother."

"I'm sorry?"

"I've seen Emily and her brother millions of times, Mr. Hotchner. This man looked maybe a little older than you." She gave a small shrug of the shoulders. "Emily's brother was very skinny and handsome, sir. That wasn't this man."

Hotch's eyes darkened. "So you're saying that she left with someone that you've never seen her with before." The agent didn't wait for an answer before bolting back to his SUV, slamming the door as hard as possible before pulling out his phone."

Hi. You've reached Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry that I'm not available right now, but if you call back later I might feel like answering.

Hotch practically growled as he drove out of his ex's neighborhood, dialing the brunette's number once more. "Come on Emily, not today."

…

Emily's eyes closed once more as her captor's lips pressed against the skin of her neck. She fought gently against the restraints that held her wrists to the headboard of the older man's bed; not enough so he knew she was doing her best to get away, but just enough so she felt the tie loosening around her skin.

She felt his tongue gently pop out and give a lick just below her chin, and she threatened to shudder at the thought of where he was going.

"Everything alright, darling?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyes slowly peeling themselves open and looking up to the older man who leveled his body against hers. "You lied to me, Nathaniel."

The older man gave a small shake of the head. "That's not what I intended."

Her stare became fierce as she bucked up against him. "You said that if I sucked you off then we wouldn't do anything else for a while! You lied to me!"

Nathaniel lay a hand over the younger woman's mouth, giving a smile as she tried to continue her rant. "Sweetheart, if we are to be together then we have to know how one another works. I need you to feel the love I have for you and my child that you will bare." His lips, ready to press back against the younger woman's skin, halted once the ringing of a phone ascended into the air.

Emily's eyes widened as she watched the man above her glare her way, knowing that it was her cell phone that was creating the noise. She let out a grunt as he bent down and started nipping hard at her ear, ignoring the ringing that would forever be burned into her ears.

Not a moment later the phone began to ring again, and Nathaniel pushed himself off of the woman tied to the bedpost before stealing the phone off of the dresser. He punched in the code before laying it near the brunette's head, glaring down to her. "You answer, and you do what you did before."

Emily held back her tears as she looked down to the phone beside her, seeing her ex's name flash on the screen. "Aaron?"

"Em, where are you?"

"I told you, I'm with my brother."

"Come on Emily, we both know that's not true. I get that you're still angry with me, and I completely understand why." There was a small sigh at the other end.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed. "Aaron?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Emily. I just... I needed more time to think."

Emily felt tears swell as her eyes closed, imagining the older man with her, holding her close just as he used to. "Aaron, if you needed more time to think than why did you propose to me?" She felt her lips quiver as she heard her ex's breath at the other end. "You promised that we would spend our lives together."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to spend my life with you, Emily. I still do. But..."

The brunette let out a bitter laugh. "But Haley."

"Emily, I never meant for her to take over. She will always be the first one that I loved, but that doesn't mean I can't learn to love again." There was a short pause. "You just have to let me try. Please forgive me, sweetheart."

Emily's tears finally rolled down her pale cheeks, ignoring her captor that watched her from the foot of the bed as she looked down to her darkening phone. "I forgive you, Aaron."

"I love you, Emily. You don't know how much."

She shook her head. "Yes I do."

"Em, I need you to tell me where you are. Please. I want you home."

Emily looked to the ceiling, letting out a small cry as she shook her head. "Aaron..."

"Emily please."


	15. Chapter 15

Emily took a deep breath, her eyes looking away from the phone and glancing up to her captor, the man that was looking down at her naked form with such possessive eyes. More tears entered her eyes as she gently pulled at her restraints, looking back down to the darkened phone by her side. "Aaron..."

"Come on Em, tell me."

Emily's eyes stung. "I'm not where you think I am."

"Are you alone? Is there someone else in the room?"

The brunette felt her heart leap into her throat before she quickly nodded her head. "I'm being held captive by a man named Nathaniel. We're at 1934 Annbury Drive in Virginia, Aaron!" She winced at the angry look being sent her way by her captor. "Hurry Aaron! We have children here, be careful!"

"We're on our way, Emily. Just hold on."

Nathaniel frowned as the call disconnected, and he quickly made his way over to the naked woman that lay chained in his bed. "You shouldn't have done that."

Emily whimpered as a hand clamped down around her neck, wincing at the sound of her phone smashing against the bedroom wall. Her breathing became shallow as the older man's free hand slapped against her naked cunt, her chocolate eyes doing their best to look away from her captor's flaming ones; doing the best to hide from his anger.

"I think its time we go to visit the basement."

...

Hadley looked up from his coloring book at the sound of heavy footsteps on the staircase, his small eyes widening as he watched his father coming down the steps with a struggling, naked brunette slung over his shoulder. He bit his lip, willing himself not to cry as he watched him slap at her behind. "Father?"

Nathaniel looked down to his son, scowling as he clawed his nails into the brunette woman's ass, letting out a smile as a cry of pain left her lips before he shook his head at his boy. "Not now son."

Eva's eyes filled with tears as she caught a glimpse of the struggling woman's face, watching as she clawed at a collar that was locked around her throat. "Mable?"

"Mable has to go on a little trip, honey. Don't look at her!"

Emily cried out as the metal collar felt as if it was tightening around her throat, her eyes closing as tight as they could from the pain. "Let go of me! Get off, please!"

Nathaniel laughed at the younger woman's plead. "Oh so now you feel like begging." He carried the naked woman to the door beside the stairwell, slapping the chaffed cheeks of her ass as he looked to his maid, smiling at Emily's pained moans. "Open the door."

Hampton gently shook her head. "No sir."

The master scowled at the young maid, his grip tightening on the woman that lay struggling on his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Hampton pouted, her eyes hiding the fear that she held for the brunette woman. "I like her, sir! You've gotten rid of so many already!"

Emily looked up with blurry eyes to the children that stood not that far away. She used her hand to look as if she were on the phone, mouthing the word 'police' to them as Nathaniel continued to abuse her backside.

"Open the door, Hampton!"

"No sir! I like her!"

Emily felt herself almost smile as Eva ran to the other room. She gasped as she was tugged back onto the man's shoulder, his hand cupping her ass to hold her tighter, his middle finger hooking itself snuggly into her back entrance. "You're hurting me!"

Nathaniel threw his maid out of the way, letting her fall to the ground before he flung open the basement door.

"No! Let go of me, please!"

The older man laughed as he made his way down the cold concrete stairs, throwing the naked woman down into a chair that looked as if it belonged in a dentist's office, chaining her metal collar to an inch long chain that connected to the chair. "You ready, darling?"

Emily struggled against the restraint, beads of sweat beginning to pop up along her once alabaster skin. She practically growled as he moved closer to her, and she kicked her feet out to keep him away. "Stay away from me!"

Nathaniel sighed before he quickly restrained the struggling woman's legs, straddling her slender body. "Mable, don't make this harder than it has to be."

The younger brunette grit her teeth, her fingers tightening around her collar before kneeing Nathaniel in the crotch. A sickening smile spread over her lips as he toppled over, watching as he rolled off of her and fell to the floor. "My name is Emily."

...

Hotch stepped harder on the gas pedal, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as he turned down the next street. He needed his Emily back. He needed his Emily to be ok.

"Aaron slow down."

The brunette agent shook his head. "No."

Dave sighed. "Aaron, slow down."

"I don't want to slow down."

"Aaron we all want to get there and save her, but we won't be able to if you don't slow down. We're going to crash!"

Hotch shook his head once more, his eyes widening at the sight of three cop cars and an ambulance sitting outside a large stone home that sat up behind a graveled pathway. "This is it!" He sped up the driveway before parking just beside the ambulance, jumping out of the SUV along with Dave and JJ, the other car not far behind. "Give me an update! What's happening?"

A latino cop turned at the order, nodding his head to the open doorway. "Four cops are inside trying to calm down the maid."

Hotch ran into the house with his team behind him, his gun drawn as he stepped through the massive hallways. "Nathaniel? Nathaniel, are you in here?"

Hampton let out a cry, struggling against the cops that held her back. "He took her to the basement. Please don't let him hurt her!"

The unit chief made his way to the open doorway beside the stairwell, running down the concrete steps as fast as he could. "Nathaniel?"

"Aaron!"

Hotch steadied his gun, leveling it at the man who stood over a naked Emily. His Emily. He forced himself to keep his eyes on the man with a chissel in his hand as he heard the naked brunette sob, knowing she was relieved that he had found her. "Nathaniel?"

The brunette man turned his head, watching as three other agents stepped into the basement behind the stoic man that seemed to be the ring leader. "You must be the Aaron from the phone calls. I can see why Mable was so torn over you."

Hotch tightened his hold on the gun in his hand. His eyes darkened as Nathaniel's hand that held the chissel made its way back down towards the brunette woman's chest, and he didn't give it a second thought as he pulled the trigger. "Her name is Emily."


	16. Chapter 16

Emily cried silently as her nurse walked back into her hospital room, her hand clutching her ex's as anxiety continued to spread throughout her. "It's not that bad, right? I can be discharged?"

Hotch sighed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the patient's hand. "Just relax."

"Don't you tell me to relax," she sneered his way. Her doe eyes looked back to her nurse. "Can I leave?"

The nurse gave a gentle shrug. "I'm sorry Emily, but you need to stay here for at least two days before I can get you discharged."

Emily's jaw fell. "What? Why? We said the pregnancy test results were negative."

"Extensive bruising along your back, stomach, thighs and legs, including possible muscle bruising. Your throat is raw and your blood pressure is high." His eyes narrowed on the woman in her hospital bed. "Two more days in that bed before discharge."

The brunette felt more tears pour down her cheeks as the older man walked out of her room. "This isn't fair."

Hotch rubbed his thumb across the back of his subordinate's hand. "I know, Em. None of what happened to you was fair."

She sniffled as another wave of sadness washed over her, her heart poudning in her chest as she stared towards the door of her room. "He raped me, Aaron. He hurt me so bad."

The older man felt his own eyes tear at her broken words. "I know darling," he croaked. "I know." He moved from his chair and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, cupping the ivory woman's damp cheek. "I am so sorry about what happened to you, Emily. If I had been with you that night then you would have never had been taken."

Emily turned her head, her reddening eyes looking at the man she loved. "Aaron, I'm the one who moved out. I didn't want to speak to you."

"It was my fault you left!"

The ebony haired woman felt her chin tremble. "You saved me Aaron. If you hadn't called, then I would have ended up with my heart in a jar like all the others." She covered his hand with hers, her fingers softly squeezing his. "You're the reason I'm alive."

Hotch rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb across Emily's cheek, leaning their foreheads against one another's. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Emily let out a watery grin. "Probably just as much as I love you."

The couple shared their first kiss in months, their lips pressing hard against one another's.

"Come back home, honey. For me and Jack."

The brunette woman's eyes stung at the mention of the small boy that had become her son, and her head vigorously nodding in agreement. "For us." She pressed her lips back against her ex's, tears spilling from her eyes. "I want us again."

Hotcch gripped at the younger woman, his eyes boaring into her dark orbs, his heart swelling as she did her best to hold him tight. "I promise you to never stop trying to win back your heart; the one thing that makes me whole."

Emily did her best to maneuver towards her love with her bruises everywhere, hiding her wince as she wrapped her arms around him. "You never lost it."


End file.
